


Love is (not) easy

by d00dcv



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d00dcv/pseuds/d00dcv
Summary: how can I move on if I need you to do it?ortwo messed up boys





	Love is (not) easy

Love is (not) easy  
“Take this picture!” I smiled at my friend. “Hurry the sun is setting fast!” frantically he pulled me towards the bridge. This goofy smile graced his face, and his face shone with childlike excitement. I snapped the picture of him on the bridge. The setting sun shines on his face making him even more beautiful.   
“Hey! Come up here the view is great.” I run up the hill to the bridge, the smile never leaving my face. When I’m with him I can’t help but smile. It’s times like this that I want to confess, but I know my feelings aren’t reciprocated. So I sit and stare at him admiring his features.   
“Isn’t it beautiful?” he sighs. I glance at the sky then back at him.   
“Yeah, it is.” 

That was almost three years ago. I still remember it as if it was yesterday. He got a girlfriend and I left, some days I regret my decision but other days it seems like the best choice. I met someone new and even though I thought it would be hard to replace him it was the easiest thing I’ve ever done. James and I are going back to my hometown and I can only hope that he left just like the rest of us. The memories there are great but sometimes it’s best to move on, and hopefully, he did. 

James bailed on me. I’m still going to go. I’m scared of what’ll happen. What if I see him? What if he remembers me? What if he doesn’t? So many questions that I can’t answer and it’s eating me up inside. So I just go. I pack my bag and leave. I don’t tell anyone, not even my mother. If I just disappear for a second they’ll be fine. I just need answers to my questions.

I get there. I go to our old high school it looks even more run down than when I went to school there. I walk inside, I get a lot of stares from the students. I get to the office and ask for a Takashi Shirogane. He’s the only person from this crap town I stayed in touch with. I walk to his classroom and pray that he doesn’t have a class. My anxiety is already at its peak and I don’t think I can handle anymore. I look into the classroom window and see his class. I sigh and sit down outside the door waiting for it to be over, but then the door opens and Shiro is looking down at me. I blink in his direction and ask when his lunch is. He looks me up and down for another minute as if he didn’t know who I was. Maybe he didn’t. Then he pulls me into a hug and I’m gasping for breath. He pulls me into his classroom and introduces me. I wave and ask once again when his lunch is. This time he tells me and I quickly leave with the information. As I’m shuffling through the halls I bump into to someone. I say my apologies and continue on my journey until I hear the voice say my name.  
“Keith?” I turn back and see him. He’s gotten taller and his skin has darkened a bit more. “Why are you here?” I open and close my mouth looking like a fish.   
“I-” a sigh escapes my lips I shake my head and keep walking. Even though I didn’t look back I could tell he was still there. If I knew it only took one look for my feelings to come back I would have never set foot into this dreadful place. I think back to the first time I came back to visit. We fought and I still remember it fresh in my mind. The scar never faded.   
“Keith you ran away, maybe you should have just stayed away!”   
“Lance I left because of you so why don’t you just shut up already!!”   
“What?! Don’t blame me for your selfish decision!”   
“You said it yourself Lance I was in your way of success and of getting out of this deadbeat town! Not that you cared to notice all the crap I’ve done for you and put up with since your to busy flirting with every breathing thing all the time!!”  
“What do you know Keith? You’ve never had a stable relationship in your life!”  
“Yeah guess I wouldn’t get it. I don’t get how you could be so blind to the fact that I’ve been in LOVE with you since day one!” With that, Keith stomped out of the house slamming the door behind him.

That was the last time I spoke to anyone besides Shiro. Everyone took Lance's side in the argument saying that I was the one that ran away and maybe it was for the best. Shiro didn't take a side, but no one ever apologized or tried to. So I convinced myself they were right. I ran away so I stayed away. Never even spoke of the town, and when asked where I grew up I'd say 'hell' and they would never ask again. So being here was so surreal, especially after that encounter. I texted Shiro to meet me at a coffee shop to talk on his lunch. As I entered the shop I saw two familiar faces. And regret washed over my body. I hid my face as I ordered praying they wouldn't see me. I went back to the counter when the name I gave was called. I looked back at the pair and they were staring back at me. Their eyes widened and they began to stand up. I went back to my seat pretending I didn't see them and scrolled through my phone. In a matter of seconds the two were looming over my table. I looked up at them with a raised eyebrow. They asked my name. I told them to go away. They blinked in unison at the response. As they walked away Shiro came in and yelled my name which caused the two to turn and face me. I sigh not wanting to interact with them. They look at each then at me. They say sorry. I stay silent. They go into further apologies. I say ok. They leave. I talk to Shiro about why I'm back and his face shows pity. But that's the last thing I want, I just want to move on. Shiro suggests that I just talk to him. So I do. I ask Shiro about what room his class is in and when I can talk to him. 

I'm a man on a mission and nothing can stop me. I walk into his classroom as the last student exits. The confidence withers away and I'm nervous.   
"Keith." Lance breathes out. "Hi." I stare at him. Then take a deep breath.   
"I came back to find answers." Lance just blinks. Then he opens his mouth. I interrupt him. "The answer was to talk to you. And I know that we separated on bad terms and I'm sorry. But I need to move on and the only way I can do that is with your forgiveness." Lance is speechless. After a few moments he finally says something. "Keith, you don't need to apologize. I was wrong. You weren't in my way, I was in my way. So don't apologize, I'm sorry for being selfish and not think about how you felt." I feel tears well up in my eyes. We hug. Give contact information and I go back home after a few more days. I'm content. Ready to move on with my life. 

I sit on the couch and watch Keith. He looks as beautiful as the day I first met him. "I love you." He says. I smile and start to cry because I know that will never be me, even if it's just in a movie. Keith may have moved on but I didn't. I was at his wedding as the best man and watch through tears as he married a man he that helped him through all the pain I caused him. That was the day I realized I would never move on, because I needed Keith to do it.


End file.
